


Light the Log!

by Tizniz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Solstice, Winter Solstice, Yule, Yule log, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizniz/pseuds/Tizniz
Summary: Lighting the Yule Log is taking too long, according to Merlin.





	Light the Log!

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot with Arthur and an OC surrounding the lighting of the Yule Log and sharing cloaks.  
> Honestly, pure fluff and cute moments.
> 
> Happy solstice, everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin characters, but I do own Mia.

“It’s bloody chilly in here.” Merlin states as he appears at Arthur’s side, stamping his feet lightly against the stone floor, “Can we light the thing already?!”  
“No, Merlin,” Arthur drawls, dropping all aspects of his kingly status in the private moment, “We cannot light the Yule Log yet, as it is not time.”  
“But it’s cold!”  
“We’re all cold.”  
Merlin lets out a scoff, his eyes dropping down quickly to survey Arthur’s heavy cloak draped across the blonde man’s shoulders, “Yes, I’m sure you are especially cold under that. What is it again, wool?”  
“Shut up, Merlin.”  
“And anyways,” The manservant sniffs, tucking his hands further under his threadbare jacket, “I was more concerned about someone else.”  
“You mean you were thinking of someone besides yourself?” Arthur gasps in mocking, “Maybe wishes do come true!”  
“Prat.”  
The king’s lips twitch into a smirk as his shoulder bumps into that of his manservant’s, “Alright, Merlin, entertain me. Who is it you were thinking of?”  
“Mia.”

Arthur’s eyes dart across the room, easily landing on the body of the name uttered by Merlin. He’d been well aware of the maidservants location in the Great Hall since the moment she’d walked through the doors, even as she moved around to various small groups, talking quietly with whomever she knew.  
But Arthur had also been trying his best to not be obvious about his awareness of the woman, since he was meant to be the king in this setting, instead of just Arthur.  
Blue meets green across the space, and for a moment, Arthur feels the weight of the crown disappear and he is again nothing more than a man who cares for a woman.  
Then a small group made up of council members steps between the line of vision, and his reality comes crashing back down.

Turning his gaze back to the fireplace, Arthur frowns deeply, staring intently at the log awaiting its flame, hoping it would give him an answer to his unanswered question.  
Thought before he can get to lost in those thoughts again, Arthur is jostled by a shivering manservant at his side.  
“Arthur? Clotpole?”  
“What, Merlin?”  
“You disappeared.”  
“Sorry,” Arthur mutters, giving his head a shake, “Why are you concerned about Mia?”  
Even uttering her name causes his heart to skip a beat, and it takes effort to not look back towards the blonde woman.  
“She’s freezing!” Merlin exclaims, although he does do well to keep his voice low, “Not all of us can afford the luxury that is heavy cloaks, you know.”  
As if to further prove his point, Merlin’s body gives a sudden and violent shake, his shoulders hunching further up towards his large ears.  
“I thought I gave you a new jacket last month.” Arthur points out, trying to act as if he wasn’t growing concerned for the health of his manservant—and best friend.  
“I leant it out.” Merlin mumbles, a light tinge of red appearing on his pale cheeks.  
“To who?!” Arthur gapes, remembering the fine material of the jacket he had gifted to Merlin as an early solstice present. That, and so the idiot wouldn’t freeze while out in the stocks.  
“That’s besides the point,” Merlin says as he briefly extracts a hand, waving it at Arthur, “The point is Mia. She’s freezing. Can we please light this stupid log?!”

Arthur doesn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes this time, “The Yule Log is not stupid, Merlin. We burn it so—“  
“So that evil spirits don’t invade us and take us over.” Merlin interrupts, “Yes, I know.”  
“That isn’t right.”  
“It’s close enough.”  
“Regardless,” Arthur says firmly, “We have to wait to light it.”  
“By then there won’t be anyone for spirits to invade.” Merlin huffs, tucking his chin down into his neckerchief, “We’ll all be frozen solid.”  
“Really, Merlin, are the dramatics necessary?”  
“Yes.”  
Arthur sighs, lifting a hand to rub at the spot between his eyes, wondering if it would be worth the effort of finding a new manservant.  
“But—“ The king groans as an interruption, ignoring the glare coming from Merlin, “But! I am not being dramatic about Mia. Look at her!”

Arthur does let his eyes wander back over to the blonde, relieved to see that there is no one blocking her this time, although his deep frown returns as he notices the way her body has drawn into itself, clearly trying to keep what little heat remained in her body there.  
While Mia was smiling and laughing at whatever Gwen was saying, there was a light shake to her shoulder, a sure sign that she was indeed quite cold.  
Not wanting her to suffer, as both a king and a man in love, Arthur attempts to think of a quick and easy solution.  
They couldn’t light the log yet, as tradition wouldn’t allow it, and that heat would take some time to seep into the room anyways.  
He couldn’t disappear to get her different clothes, as he was the king and expected to remain there, not to mention he didn’t know of any females to borrow clothes from except for Gwen, who was in a similar position as Mia.

And that’s when Lancelot appears at his future bride’s side, smiling down at Gwen with clear love and affection. His hands are working on the clasp by his neck, and once it’s opened, Arthur watches as his knight lifts the bright Pendragon red cloak from his shoulders and settle it over Gwen’s own.  
The former maidservant ducks her head to hide her blush, allowing Lancelot to adjust it against her body, ensuring it envelopes her in its warmth.  
The entire moment only lasts a few seconds, but it’s enough to bring a pause to the room, the love spreading a different type of warmth through the room.

“He really is good for her, isn’t he?” A voice speaks softly from beside Arthur, and the king stumbles across his feet as he spins around, eyes wide and staring down into green orbs. “Oops, sorry.”  
“No!” Arthur barks out, wincing at his tone, “I mean—no, Mia, you don’t need to apologize.”  
“Yeah,” Merlin smirks as he leans around Arthur, “Because kings don’t get scared. Or jump.”  
“Merlin.” Arthur growls.  
“Yes, sire?”  
“Go somewhere else.”  
Chuckling, Merlin nods his head, “Of course, sire.”  
“Useless.” Arthur mumbles, shaking his head as he focuses back on Mia, who’s own lips are twitching up into a smile. “Hi.”  
“Hello.” She replies, “Enjoying yourself?”  
“I believe that’s supposed to be my question for you.”  
“Too late.”  
“Fine then.” He smiles, “I am.”  
“Liar.”  
Arthur’s eyebrow arches up, “Excuse me?”  
“You’re forgetting I know you, Arthur.” Mia replies, her eyes twinkling, “And I know you dread these stuffy events.”  
“Lighting the Yule Log is a tradition!”  
“Still a stuffy event.”  
“Yeah, suppose you’re right.”

The two fall into a comfortable silence, their eyes wandering the room, but Arthur is well aware of the light shaking to Mia’s body as she stands close to his side.  
Clearing his throat, he glances at her from the corner of his eye, “To answer your original question…”  
“Hm?”  
“Lancelot. He is. Good for Gwen, I mean. Very good.”  
“Yes,” Mia sighs, “He truly is. And so lucky to be able to love her so openly.”  
“Mia—“  
“No,” She cuts him off with a sharp shake of her head, “That is not what I meant, Arthur. I understand.”  
“Yes, I suppose you do.” He mumbles, his hands clenching into a fist before relaxing, a nervous energy bundling together in his stomach.  
“And anyways,” Mia turns her body to face his once more, the smile soft and fond as she looks up at him, “I get to be here with you, do I not?”  
“Yes,” Arthur returns the smile, a small and intimate one reserved for just her, “You do. Thank you for coming.”  
“I wouldn’t miss it.”  
“Even if you’re freezing?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Said through chattering teeth.”  
“I’m perfectly warm. Almost too warm, if I’m being honest.”  
“Now who’s the liar?”  
“Shush.”

Chuckling, Arthur gives his head a shake. Stubborn, as she always was.  
But the difference this time was that he could do something about it. It may cause a ripple through the room, especially with so many council members being present, but it was also the beginning of solstice.  
A magical and wonderful time of the year.  
When would a better time be?

Before he can think over it any further, Arthur’s hands move up to the clasp of his own cloak, and as Mia’s brows draw together in confusion, he works open the clasp and slips the cloak off of his shoulders.  
“You shouldn’t be cold, Mia.” Arthur says gently, settling the heavy fabric across her shoulders, amused by the way her lips form into a small ‘o’ of surprise. “Not if I can do something about it.”  
“Arthur—“  
“No.” It’s his turn to cut her off, “This time, accept it.”  
“But—“  
“I don’t care.”  
“You sure?”  
“Very.” He replies, his fingers tucking a blonde lock behind her ear once the clasp is secure, “Terrified, but sure.”  
As Mia’s lips stretch in a smile, he feels a similar expression form across his own face, and then he leans down, brushing his lips across her smiling ones.

When Arthur straightens up, he’s distinctly aware of the silence in the room and the eyes resting on him. Instead of feeling worried or ashamed though, he meets the shocked gazes with a bold one, daring anyone to say a single word of protest.  
After no such word comes, Arthur grasps Mia’s chilled fingers in his own, lifting his other hand in the air.  
“Let the solstice begin! Light the log!”  
A loud cheer erupts around the room, shattering the previous silence, and exuding a warmth as the torch is brought forward to light the Yule Log.  
Arthur turns to look down at Mia, admiring the way the shade of his family’s red seems to complement the green of her eyes.  
“Happy solstice, love.”  
“Happy solstice, Arthur.”


End file.
